SHISOU: the shadow of death
by Zeva-Shadowqueen
Summary: Saburo has been a servant of Inutaisho for a long time, now he seems to follow after his deceased master and despite the efforts from his best friend Sesshoumaru he'll share the same fate.
1. Prologue: the warrior Saburo

SHISOU (shadow of death)  
  
*Keiji: Japanese/male/Wise Ruler *Maeko: Japanese/female/Honest Child *Saburo: Japanese/male/Third Born Son *-hime: princess  
  
"For those regarded as warriors, when engaged in combat the vanquishing of thine enemy can be the warrior's only concern. Suppress all human emotion and compassion. Kill whoever stands in thy way, even if that be Lord God, or Buddha himself. This truth lies at the heart of the art of combat." ----- - Hattori Hanzo (Kill Bill Vol.1)  
  
Prologue: the warrior Saburo  
  
------Saburo's PoV------  
  
It was finally time to prove our worth, the Neko youkai were gathering strength to defeat our Lord. Their army was vast but we would defeat them as long as Lord Sugimi would lend us his strength. I was anxious for the battle to start to test our might against them. The Western Lands would never fall with inutaisho Sugimi as ruler.  
  
"They say Lord's son Sesshoumaru'll be on this battle." Said a fearful furry youkai "Perhaps we have no chance on this war."  
  
I was so angry, how dared they to fear? Our Lord was the most powerful, I knew we would not loose. "Even if we die it is our duty to defend this land. We should be honored to fight by the side of our Lord and his son." I replied though more to myself than to any of those cowards. Of course we were to die, after all we where the lesser among the inu youkai.  
  
"Wise words." said a voice "What might your name be?" I turned to see Lord Sesshoumaru looking directly at me. It was the very first time I saw him in person. He was exactly as I was told; long silvery hair and golden eyes, just like his father Lord Sugimi. He was so different to us, he had blue moon mark on his forehead and two violet stripes on each cheek. That was proof enough for me of his power, he would be indeed our Lord one day.  
  
"I am your humble servant Saburo" Instantly I turned to him and lowered my head, I didn't want to seem rude or disrespectful. "Me and my blade are at your orders Sesshoumaru-sama." I felt some kind of shame to call that rusty sword a 'blade'. He would surely laugh at me. Instead he rose his left eyebrow and gave me a strange look.  
  
"Right answer, your words have gained my sympathy. Now take your weapon and follow me." After that he turned his back to me and walked to the front lines, he went by ignoring all the other youkai and their amused stares. It was amazing the way they would get out of his way. This was such a great honor to follow my master into the battlefield. I would do my best to honor my lord.  
  
While walking he picked up a sword, it was a precious katana with a red hilt. Then he threw it over at me. "Drop that useless piece of metal and use this instead." I was barely able to catch it, I was so afraid to drop it. ".It will allow you to kill more enemies before you die." My lord was right, just as my father told me before he died that one's true purpose in life only becomes clear at the time of death. I wanted to know my purpose just as my father meet it; with a blade. "I will do so Sesshoumaru-sama"  
  
The battle began and I followed after my Lord at a distance, his powers had no comparison to ours. Approaching him would only turn me into an obstacle for his power. The only thing I could do was to destroy our enemies with my own strength.  
  
------Sesshoumaru's PoV------  
  
All I could do was to think how worthless those creatures were. Thinking they could defy us. They had no idea who father was and they would pay for that mistake. I was going to make sure of that. My anger was obvious as the lesser youkai vanished from my sight. They were scared, how pathetic! All the weak ones were afraid, they knew their destiny; that they would die. But it was for the best, that way our land would be clean from the weak and coward ones. The unfaithful to power of father would fall. You have reason only when you have victory.  
  
Among all those failures I found him; Saburo was his name. He looked mostly human like most dangerous youkai did. Short brown hair and green eyes. Only his pointy ears and fangs proved his youkai heritage. He had no markings indicating his powers were rated among the weakest ones. "Why do you follow us Saburo? All the others fear us but I sense no fear in you." He gave me a puzzled look. It was like if he expected me already to know the answer. "Because you are my Lord. The only one with the power or vision to retrieve our kind it's former glory." His words reminded me of the old ways, like the old warriors. I completely forgot about him. This neko youkai were taking most of my concentration.  
  
Suddenly I turned back and I saw that most of our followers were dead. They dared to fall at such opponents. I was outraged. They were not worthy of life if they could not follow after me into battle. But Saburo was there, fighting and wining. I felt some enemy approaching fast, looking back at the fallen ones had granted a small opening in my defense. I was ready to take the hit when Saburo's sword flashed over my shoulder. It hit the cat demon right in the head splitting it in two. I watched as the limp body fell past my side.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama." he pulled the sword I just gave to him from the corpse of the neko youkai and kneeled to me. "I will not let any of this lesser creatures to be on your way."  
  
------Saburo's PoV------  
  
I remembered the battle that granted me Sesshoumaru-sama's trust. I had sworn to be at his service from that day on. Many other battles took place in that very same place but this time Sugimi was not with us. The fear could almost be perceived in the air, those who dared to oppose Sesshoumaru- sama would live no more. I prepared my sword and glared at the infamous youkai at my feet.  
  
"Please Saburo, we're companions I beg your mercy." The youkai crawled in the floor with his arm barely hanging from his shoulder. That slash had been just a warning. "Mercy? Sesshoumaru-sama is merciful by sending me here instead of coming here himself and give you what you deserve." He would get more than a cut if he dared to think that I would fail at my lord's request. "Consider yourself lucky to die here and now!" After saying that I cut his head off and watched as it rolled in the ground. After a thud the body fell to the ground lifeless.  
  
"Well done Saburo..." It was my Lord "Take his head and put it somewhere everybody can see what happens to those who dare to oppose me." He continued while he walked away again. "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!" That was the first compliment I had ever received about one task, I was so proud of myself that the death of my once companion had no importance anymore. I just did as I was told.  
  
"Saburo." I heard my lord calling my name and froze in the spot to wait for his orders. "I shall start a quest soon. Alone." There was no way I could convince him to let me join him, I couldn't even bring my self to beg him and try to convince him. Yet I denied being at other's service. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I wish to follow no one but you. I shall not take orders from any other." How could I see any other stranger as my master after witnessing the greatness of my lord? "Fine, I will grant you that." He sent me an icy glare "I trust your judgement Saburo, when you think the time has come you will return to me." I instantly replied "I will!"  
  
------Sesshoumaru's PoV------  
  
I had no time to deal with Saburo, he would be a great aid in my search but I had to do things alone. It was true that I wanted it all my way. I must say his request quite surprised me. He wanted to obey no other than me. Yet I trusted him and his methods. So I granted him what he wanted. Saburo had done anything I asked him to; he killed his brothers, his friends, his enemies and anyone that came between his orders and him. While father lived he admired that quality. I still remembered his words long ago in the first battle I met with him.  
  
"What do you think about Father? About his marrige with a ningen." For some reason I wanted to know what he thought of that. He was one of our most trusted subjects, he probably had an interesting opinion about that. "Sugimi-sama has his vision, with a glory and superiority I would never be able to understand. I cannot think about his actions Sesshoumaru-sama." Again he knew what to say. "You impress me Saburo, you truly do." With that I walked off. I had much to do. I had to find that hanyou half-brother of mine. He would know about father's grave and the treasure within it. I had no more time to loose in getting it for myself.  
  
I observed as Saburo cleaned his sword and walked away, he did not beg or complained about my orders. He would never do so. "I will be waiting for the day destiny brings me back to your orders Sessohumaru-sama." Probably I would see him again I trusted he would come back once I returned from my quest.  
  
------Saburo's PoV------  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru was gone but I would do as I was told. I would wait as long as needed to get back to the service of my lord. There was no place left for me to go. I had forgotten how to be on my own. Obeying orders for too long had been easy, now I had completely forgotten how to act on my own. "I guess this chance that Sesshoumaru-sama has granted me will be useful to futfill my destiny." I had always expected it to come from battles and death. Guess I was wrong and now I would look for it. 


	2. Chapter 1: the Princess Maeko

SHISOU (shadow of death)  
  
*Keiji: Japanese/male/Wise Ruler *Maeko: Japanese/female/Honest Child *Saburo: Japanese/male/Third Born Son *-hime: princess  
  
"It's mercy, compassion, and forgiveness I lack; not rationality." ------ The Bride (Kill Bill Vol1)  
  
Chap 01: the princess Maeko  
  
------Sesshoumaru's PoV------  
  
A Miko sealed my stupid half-brother Inuyasha in a tree 40 years ago. That was making my search for father's grave impossible. He had fell in love with the human female and that had been his doom. The miko was the carrier of the Shikkon no Tama; a jewel capable of increasing a demon's power. I walked away from the body of the hanyou attached to the tree by an arrow.  
  
"That is what humans and hanyou are worth little brother." The word 'brother' was too forced in my lips. I didn't want to remember the bond between that worthless creature in the tree and me. Among the variety of living creatures my father chose that human female, as Saburo said it was a choice I could only respect.  
  
"What is it Sesshoumaru-sama?" cried Jakken, I had to drag that bothering pest along. I would have preferred to bring Saburo. Perhaps if he showed after so long I would use his help. I still trusted his word that he would come and follow my orders. "Wait for me Sesshoumaru-sama!" he could not keep with my speed. That was becoming a bother.  
  
------Saburo's PoV------  
  
It was a long time since I last heard of Seshsoumaru-sama, I did so many things to become strong so I could serve him better. I was taught by my father and his father before him to obey our master. Finally I came to a village where I heard about a monstrous creature attacking the villagers. My interest was not to help them but to kill that creature. The village was large compared to the other human establishments. A good place for any creature to get enough food. The only human I had ever known was Inutaisho's mate and I actually didn't know her in person. Humans were weak as enemies and companions.  
  
A powerful slash broke my concentration. I was barely able to avoid the attack with a jump. I stared at the horrid monster below me. It was an overgrown lizard youkai, a proof of how weak humans were. Afraid of a simple brute creature that could do no more damage than some brute destruction. It was big but as my father used to say 'the bigger they are the toughest the fall'.  
  
"Maeko-hime!!! Please save yourself Maeko-hime." a young human girl cried. Many humans were gathering around something. It was not of my concern, my only interest was to defeat the lizard youkai. Grabbing my sword by the hilt I rushed to meet with this monster. He lost all his interest for the humans and turned to me. My blade clashed with its claw. "That won't save you from my blade, prepare yourself to be annihilated!" "Kukukukuku you're all the same inu-youkai so full of your own power. But can you really defeat me?"  
  
------Maeko's PoV------  
  
I could hear many servants crying my name. I was so scared! It was the first time any creature attacked. Well I knew many tales of youkai destroying small towns and villages but I never expected to be so close to one. Again the servant girls pulled me from one side to another but never getting me enough far from the creature. I pulled away from their hands and rushed into my own direction. I wanted to go back to my father and mother.  
  
Then I saw him, this warrior I had never seen before. He had shoulder length brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes; he was very handsome. Running was not important anymore, my fear and all were gone when I saw him. With a jump he placed himself high in the air and set a nasty blow over the creature. The monster almost fell over me!! I had to jump save myself from being crushed but a part of my kimono got stuck under it. Pulling the tick layer of cloth was no use, the heavy creature was not moving and I was not strong enough to brake the layer. "Kya!! I won't be able to get it out! Help!!! Someone!!!" He was not human, the warrior that destroyed the monster, was also a youkai. I could only notice when he landed over the body of the monster. From that short distance his pointy ears were obvious. The warrior growled at me showing me his long fangs. "What have we here? Nothing but a little girl." What!?! Was that thing calling me a little girl? "SO RUDE!!! I am princess Maeko not any 'girl'!"  
  
------Sesshoumaru's PoV------  
  
The scent of blood was strong, human blood had a peculiar smell. The scent of a familiar youkai was there too. It was Saburo; probably he was playing with the humans. His presence was pulling back memories of the battles and memories of father. Meeting with my servant again wouldn't delay my quest so I decided to go and find him. "Where are we going Sesshoumaru-sama?" cried Jakken. "We shall meet a follower of mine and a follower of my deceased lord father inutaisho Sugimi." The small toad creature was impressed by my description, he even ventured to make a question "Who might that person be Sesshoumaru-sama?" I could still remember him "His name is Saburo."  
  
The village was only partially destroyed. Following the trace of the responsible was very easy mainly because of the obvious trace of destruction. "This youkai you look for seems very powerful" said Jakken. He was too stupid; thinking that powerful youkai only have brute strength. "He didn't do it, this was done by another youkai." A cry guided us to a large youkai lizard, his head fell at my feet creating an elaborate carpet of blood. Instantly Saburo landed to my side and kneeled to meet me. The blade I gave to him long ago was still in his hip. "Rise" was my first command.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, I feel honored to be at your presence again. How may I be of use to you? Are you still on your quest to find the tomb of your lord father Sugimi-sama?" As always his deductions were right. He was the only one capable of conceiving my plans. "Tell me Saburo. What do you think I want with the grave of my father?" he quickly answered my question "The blade called Tessaiga heirloom of your household."  
  
"What do you know about it?" "Not much. Forged with the fangs of Inutaisho Sugimi-sama and it is able to destroy a hundred youkai with a single blow. It was made by a youkai called Totousai." I was surprised by all the information he had about the sword, all his knowledge could only mean that it was my father who told him about it. "What has come of you Saburo?"  
  
"I've been wandering in the land defeating enemies in order to become stronger and honor your household Sesshoumaru-sama. Also wandering at the places where Sugimi-sama left his battle markings."  
  
"You have done well. I Sesshoumaru shall prize you by giving you this domain. From now on this area shall be yours, choose your limits and they shall be respected."  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." Jakken didn't liked it, he was about to complain "but Sesshoumaru." I just stepped over him and walked away. Annoying creature. thinking he could object my choices. In that way he should be like Saburo and just say 'yes'. This would be a safe land for me to return if Saburo was left on charge of it. Also I would know where to look for him if needed.  
  
------Maeko's PoV------  
  
The youkai walked away followed by a strange small creature. Only the warrior stayed in the place kneeling as the others disappeared. The nerve of those creatures! I clearly heard when the other youkai stated that he would 'give' OUR lands to the warrior. If youkai thought they could take whatever they wanted, they were wrong. I needed to go and warn my father so he could prepare to defend our home. Using a sharp stone I managed to cut the layer of cloth and released myself. I rushed into the forest to catch up with the army that had gone to fight our enemies. With luck I'd be able to find them in some hours.  
  
"Where do you think you're going little girl?" the youkai with the green eyes was right behind me. I tried to run faster but fell as my kimono got stuck with some tree's root. I watched as he took his sword out. "Don't hurt me!!!!"  
  
"You can go now." I examined myself to see if he hadn't hurt me. The youkai had only slashed the root to set me free. Why did he do that? I walked behind him. I was very curious to find why did he helped me.  
  
------Saburo's PoV------  
  
I looked over my shoulder to see the human girl walking behind me. Why wasn't she afraid of me anymore. "Why are you following me girl? You should go home now!"  
  
"But. you saved me from the lizard. and now you helped me. youkai don't do that." Of course I would help her, now that this domain was mine I had to be careful in handling things. Everything on it was mine to posses and to protect. Now I had a bond with this land, a bond imposed by my lord. That would help me to prove my loyalty.  
  
"Just go home human girl!" The human curiosity was driving me insane. "My name is Maeko, what's your name?" She smiled at me. "Saburo." I found myself smiling back at her. "Saburo, can you please take me back to the village?" the human girl took my clawed hand with gentleness. "Why not? I'll take you back. Let's go!" I carried the girl in my arms, filling my sensitive nose with her sweet scent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: This is supposed to take place before Inuyasha's father died. Meaning that Saburo is as old as Sesshoumaru is. The things that happen later occur after Kikyou sealed the Inuyasha in the three but before Kagome arrived.  
  
yours:  
  
zeva 


	3. Chapter 2: the Hanyou Keiji

SHISOU (shadow of death)  
  
*Keiji: Japanese/male/Wise Ruler *Maeko: Japanese/female/Honest Child *Saburo: Japanese/male/Third Born Son *-hime: princess  
  
"Do you find me sadistic? Yah know, I bet I could fry an egg on your head right now, if I wanted to. Now Kiddo, I'd like to believe that you're aware enough even now to know there's nothing sadistic in my actions, maybe towards those other... jokers, but not you. No Kiddo, this moment, this me at my most... masochistic state." ------Bill (Kill Bill Vol1)  
  
Chap 02: the hanyou Keiji  
  
------Sesshoumaru's PoV------  
  
That useless hanyou had dared to damage my body. I was barely able to get away with my life. It was so humiliating to think that I was defeated by a hanyou, a mere half demon. There was no way I would turn back to my lands to ask for help. Not because of a wound inflicted by such a lesser creature.  
  
Perhaps I should head with Saburo; he would be able to aid me. I felt no shame in using is services. I didn't cared if he would look at me in such a pitiful state. The truth was that I trusted him. Sometimes I would even prefer that he was my brother instead of that dirty hanyou called Inuyasha. Again his name would only bring shame to my life. With his name new waves of pain traveled across my body.  
  
Finally Saburo's scent became stronger, it came from a human village; the very same place I told him to wait for me. Many humans came to look at me, but they were full of fear and hate. I could sense it in their stench. Some warriors prepared to attack me, even in this condition those little men would not be able to harm me. They prepared their bows and arrows, I clenched my claw ready to destroy the insolent humans when he appeared.  
  
"STOP!!! Don't hurt him!!!" Saburo jumped infront of the archers and me.  
  
The men pulled their bows down until a human lord appeared, he glared at them and they set their bows into attacking position again. "Father, I beg you not to hurt Saburo." A human girl came in. she cried and begged him to stop.  
  
"Can't you see he is turning my land into a youkai lair? He has taken enough freedom in this place already by taking you as his wife."  
  
I glared at the human lord, how dared he considered he was in a more privileged situation than I the great Lord Sesshoumaru. The land was ours because we were stronger.  
  
"This is Sesshoumaru-sama demon lord of the western lands and MY lord. If anyone here want's to face him, he shall face me first!" To everyone's surprise Saburo drew his sword.  
  
------Saburo's PoV------  
  
I could sense Maeko's fearful eyes as they stared at me. But if I allowed her father to anger Sesshoumaru-sama her village would be lost. My lord was in need, he was the reason I wandered in this land and now he required my services. It was my duty to aid him. Maeko would have to wait and deal with her father. I turned to face Sesshoumaru-sama only to catch him as he was about to fall unconscious into the floor.  
  
Maeko didn't like the idea to bring him into her father's palace. But if the old man wanted to live, he was to do as I commanded. Finally Sesshoumaru woke up, I just cleaned his wounds unable to do anything more. "Where are we Saburo?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama this is the palace of the human lord." There were so many things I wanted to explain. Time changed my way to live and my way to think. Now I was married to Maeko; a human. Sesshoumaru-sama was not going to like it.  
  
"Is it true?.When the human lord stated that you married her daughter?" I prepared many things to say when this happened but right now I had no idea what to say. Sugimi-sama was criticized because he fell in love with a human woman but now I could understand why. Maeko was weak, that was true, but her spirit was strong and cheerful. Life was such a joy for her and she was sharing that with me. But to my lord that was a mistake. a weakness that leaded his father to his death.  
  
"I beg your forgiveness Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"I see, so you are following after my father."  
  
"No, Sesshoumaru-sama. The turn of the events had leaded me into understanding some choices of Inutaisho Sugimi. But I am finding my own way."  
  
Suddenly the doors opened and Keiji walked in. "Otou-san?! Where are you!?!" Now I was really lost, Sesshoumaru-sama would become angry when he realized my son was a hanyou just like his half-brother.  
  
------Sesshoumaru's PoV------  
  
The stench of a hanyou made my wounds pulse again. I growled angrily at the cub that just came in. By the socked expression of Saburo I knew they were red. The pup hid behind him. He was afraid...  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama please forgive Keiji, he had no intentions of disturbing you."  
  
"Keiji?" I turned to see the pup, he had silky black hair and green eyes. His ears had a rounded point edge and his claws were blunt. He was a mirror image of Saburo, only the hair color made them different. If he had looked a little bit like Inuyasha probably I would have killed him.  
  
"That's right. He is my son." He turned to the child and motioned him to go outside. The terrified hanyou pup rushed to the outsides and vanished from my sight.  
  
"A hanyou?!" Saburo lowered his head and nodded. I couldn't stay there. It was not because Saburo or the hanyou child. It was because of me. I needed to think. How could a stranger become so similar to my father?  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, where are you going? You haven't healed yet!!" Ever since I knew him he addressed to me like that, even in my pitiful condition he would call me Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
"Saburo, If I had considered you just a servant. your child and wife would already be severed flesh in my claws. This village would be destroyed and everyone would be dead." I stopped and turned to him. "You have been favored with the sympathy of your lord, a sympathy that I Sesshoumaru would not concede even to my own half-brother. I will respect your choice for a human mate the same way I did for my father."  
  
------Maeko's PoV------  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Saburo's voice echoed in the halls as he chased after his wounded companion. I remembered that youkai from the day I meet Saburo, he was there ten years ago. They would not change a bit after so many years. He still remained as that day, while I had changed so much. That was my destiny to die while Saburo and Keiji would go on living for ages.  
  
"What's wrong Keiji?" He was scared and shaking, his hands were cold. That youkai sure gave him a big scare. He called my child 'hanyou'. the tears began to roll down my face and I couldn't stop them. One day Keiji would have to face that true. that his place in the world would be much more harder to find. And that he would be alone.  
  
"I'm fine Okaa-san. that scary person in the palace. Who is he?"  
  
"He is the youkai lord of the western lands. Inutaisho Sesshoumaru." I cleaned my face so he wouldn't see my tears.  
  
"He's gone now. Guess we can go out now mum." he released from my grasp with ease, after all he was faster and stronger. He went to meet with his father. When they returned he had a very serious look on his face. This youkai was very important to him. He cared for him as much as he cared for us. That youkai came to searching for him a second time while I knew him.  
  
"That youkai is very important for you, isn't he Saburo?"  
  
"He is like family for me. I've always been at the service of his family. It's a bond I can't explain to you. I need to do something for him."  
  
"So, you are leaving."  
  
"Maeko, I must go on a journey. I must go alone. please wait for me." After saying that he disappeared into darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: This happens right after Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fight for Tessaiga. Remember that Sesshoumaru is severely wounded, well I'm making him go to Saburo.  
  
yours:  
  
zeva 


	4. Chapter 3: the Hanyou Inuyasha

SHISOU (shadow of death)  
  
*Keiji: Japanese/male/Wise Ruler *Maeko: Japanese/female/Honest Child *Saburo: Japanese/male/Third Born Son *-hime: princess  
  
"Those of you lucky enough to have your lives take them with you! However, leave the limbs you've lost. They belong to me now." ------The Bride (Kill Bill Vol1)  
  
Chap 03: the hanyou Inuyasha  
  
------Saburo's PoV------  
  
According to Sesshoumaru his younger half-brother was cursed by a Miko fifty years ago, now he was free again and he had dared to attack Sesshoumaru-sama. I had to meet this younger lord as soon as possible. I walked into the forest called after him. The wait didn't lasted long because a young girl appeared followed close by the hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you want to know the secret to mastering Tessaiga?"  
  
"What can you possibly know about it?"  
  
"So rude!!"  
  
"Inuyasha-sama, please hear what she has to say!!" that voice was Myouga's. If the flea demon was here, then I was definitely close to Inuyasha.  
  
"Wait, a youkai is coming?!"  
  
I walked towards them calmly, I wanted them so see me and I also wanted to see him. If this young lord was worthy of wielding Tessaiga, why was Sesshoumaru-sama not worthy of it too? Sesshoumaru had been like an older brother for me. He always protected me in the battles in his own special way. I had killed my real brothers for him. The hanyou had golden eyes, silvery hair and two dog-ears on the top of his head.  
  
"Your eyes are just like those of Sugimi-sama. Then you must be Inuyasha."  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" I couldn't avoid to growl after sensing the scent of my lord's blood on the blade.  
  
"How dare you wield your blade against your kin? I have come to settle things with for what you have done to Sesshoumaru-sama!!"  
  
"That bastard sent you to fight me?!?! I bet he's still licking his wounds!!!" I hated the mocking tone in his voice. How dare he say such a thing? Even if he was Inutaisho's son he was to pay for that insult.  
  
"Don't dare to insult Sesshoumaru-sama further more!! I shall defeat you with the very blade he gave to me. I don't care if you don't consider Sesshoumaru-sama your brother, because I do and I shall make you pay for what you did to him."  
  
------Inuyasha's PoV------  
  
I watched as Kagome ran to protect herself. That crazy youkai instantly jumped over me with his blade. He said many stupid things about him and Sesshoumaru. I could sense he was inu youkai. I was blocked his hit with Tessaiga. He charged again after me; his hits were becoming faster and stronger. This stranger lacked of the markings of most strong youkai, he had been born from lesser youkai and still he was at Sesshoumaru's service. The idea of that bastard accepting a lesser youkai as an equal was funny, the same as if he could be considered a 'brother'.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome's cry made me turn away and the youkai used his opportunity to knock Tessaiga of my claws. Two snake youkai were approaching her as I battled with the stranger. It didn't matter, I had to go and save Kagome. "Inuyasha-sama don't leave the blade!"  
  
"It's barrier will reject that youkai anyway! Kagome needs help!" I could sense the other inu youkai heading towards Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!" to my surprise the stranger killed the attackers with his claws and saved Kagome. The two youkai vanished in a dust cloud and the stranger released Kagome when he landed.  
  
"Who are you?!" He saved Kagome, no youkai would have done that. Especially one associated with Sesshoumaru.  
  
------Saburo's PoV------  
  
"I am Saburo! A warrior that has followed after your father Inutaisho Sugimi and Sesshoumaru-sama since before you were born." The flea demon jumped from his shoulder and landed on mine's. It was Myoga.  
  
"Saburo?? It's really you?! It's been a long time?!" This surprised Inuyasha, his surprised expression reminded him of Keiji. I feared that my son's destiny would be the same as this hanyou called Inuyasha.  
  
"Have you come to collect the Tessaiga for Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"No, as I told you I came here because of what you did to Sesshoumaru- sama."  
  
"So the bastard is still alive?" Again the hanyou insulted Sesshoumaru-sama with no reason. He was driving me mad and that was something few managed to do.  
  
"The only bastard as far as I know is YOU. If you insist in insult Sesshoumaru-sama I shall be forced to forget you are Suguimi's son and."  
  
"I don't believe you are friends with him. He doesn't even know what that word means. And you saved the life of a human girl. any other youkai would have allowed her to die."  
  
"Not all youkai hate humans, Sugimi-sama knew that. I'm loosing my time with you. I expected to make you understand that what you did to your brother was wrong. But you don't even know how to wield Tessaiga, you have much to learn yet." I felt that he prepared another attack but Myoga stopped him.  
  
"Let him go Inuyasha-sama, he is not your enemy and he saved Kagome's life" the hanyou just growled at me and continued his way in the opposite direction.  
  
------Inuyasha's PoV------  
  
That youkai, claimed to be angry at me for what I did to Sesshoumaru. How is it come that a youkai knew more about him than Myoga or than I? Myoga was very familiar with him, meaning that his story was true. He knew my father. The respect tone that he used for their names surprised me. He honestly cared for them. But when he said my name. it was full of anger. Guess it was because I'm a hanyou and that wouldn't be surprising.  
  
"Myoga-jiji. who was that youkai that saved me?" Kagome was surprised with him too, specially after meeting Sesshoumaru.  
  
"He was a servant of Sesshoumaru, but he granted him freedom long ago. They have been close friends, even your Lord Father felt some fondness for this youkai."  
  
"But he was so different to all the youkai we have faced before."  
  
"He kind of reminded me of your Lord Father when he was young. Perhaps that is why he takes along with Sesshoumaru. You should have asked him to be your friend Inuyasha-sama, Inuyasha-sama?"  
  
"Feh!" I turned my back to them and pretended to be asleep. That inu youkai had known my father, he was also friends with Sesshoumaru and even Myoga liked him. I was kind of curious about him but.  
  
------Saburo's PoV------  
  
As I walked away the face of that hanyou kept hunting me. But it was because of my son. Maeko was a loving mother but the people in the village hated me and they hated him too. Specially Maeko's father, it became so obvious when Sesshoumaru-sama appeared. The human girl reminded me of Maeko, I had to save her. Now I could understand Sugimi-sama's words. and also the real value of Tessaiga.  
  
I just expected Sesshoumaru-sama to be fine, his wounds were really severe and his arm. if that hanyou had the ability to sever him that much, then he'd be able to master Tessaiga.  
  
------Sesshoumaru's PoV------  
  
Many days had passed since I went to Saburo. My wounds were too painful to continue wandering. All the different thoughts about Saburo and my father made my journey easy. That youkai had been a humble servant born in a family of lesser youkai. His brothers had been nothing than weak and coward traitors. I decided to rest against a tree. the scent of my blood was everywhere and my senses failed to prevent me someone was approaching.  
  
"Who is there?"  
  
"It's just me, your humble servant Saburo." He had come all this way to see me. why? "I went to look for your brother."  
  
That word caused the waves of pain to increase their punishment in my body "half-brother"  
  
"I went to look for him but I could not bring myself to make him pay for this insult against your honor Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"The memories of my father did not allowed you to do so."  
  
"It seems you know me well, I could not bring harm to that creature knowing that he had some of blood of Sugimi-sama." Even if he had failed, I could not be angry with him. His reasons were understandable for someone who had served my father like he did.  
  
"But there is something I'd like to remind you about Sesshoumaru-sama. It's about Tenseiga; the twin sword of Tessaiga."  
  
"Tessaiga? Do you know where it is?" Again his ability surprised me, to recall every single detail in the precise moment. He was always handy.  
  
"Yes, the youkai called Tototusai has it. He was the one to forge both blades and he should hand it to you."  
  
"Fine, I shall go and look for him. you may return to your lands Saburo"  
  
------Inuyasha's PoV------  
  
The search of the Shikkon shards continued after the inu youkai disappeared. Why did he save Kagome? Why? I wondered if this was another trick of Sesshoumaru. but Myouga insisted everything would be fine.  
  
"We were sure lucky that Saburo left on his own. He's almost as strong as Sesshoumaru and if he was to fight you at full strength."  
  
"Shut up old man!!! I defeated Sesshoumaru, I can beat up that guy if he ever comes again."  
  
"Hehehe. do not worry Inuyasha-sama. Saburo won't be able to hurt you. The fondness he has for your family won't let him." The fondness. what kind of relation did he had with Sesshoumaru and my father? To be compared with them.  
  
"Hn!! Let's go, we've got much Shikkon shards to find!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Inutaisho is also called Sugimi in this fic because I heard Myouga calling him like that once in the first IY movie. Sango and Miroku remain to join the group..  
  
yours:  
  
zeva 


	5. Chapter 4: the Shikkon Shard

SHISOU (shadow of death)  
  
*Keiji: Japanese/male/Wise Ruler *Maeko: Japanese/female/Honest Child *Saburo: Japanese/male/Third Born Son *-hime: princess  
  
"It was not my intention to do this in front of you. For that I'm sorry. But you can take my word for it, your mother had it comin'. When you grow up, if you still feel raw about it, I'll be waiting." ------The Bride (Kill Bill Vol1)  
  
Chap 04: the Shikkon shard  
  
------Inuyasha's PoV------  
  
The search for the shard had to wait for a while. Again Sesshoumaru appeared but this time he had been a difficult opponent. He dragged Totousai, the youkai that forged Tessaiga, into our fight. Again I managed to defeat him but this time he was badly wounded. With enough luck he'd be out of the way for a long time.  
  
"How far is it?" Now we were chasing monsters with Shikkon shards attached to their bodies. Kagome sensed something a while a go. I could smell it. a centipede.  
  
"It must be near I can sense it's close." She pointed to a road and the others followed. Now the group was larger; we had a kitsune youkai, a perverted monk and a youkai exterminator with us. It would be very easy to kill that monster and get the shard.  
  
"Oh no! It's heading towards that village" I decided to go ahead of them, it would be better if I showed up before it attacked the people in the village. Sango got on Kirara and followed close behind me.  
  
The villagers barely escaped from the entrance of the centipede. Sango used her large boomerang called Hiraikotsu to distract the monster while I prepared a blow from Tessaiga. But then another youkai appeared. His scent was familiar to me, I had meet with him before but I couldn't remember when or where.  
  
"It's Saburo-sama!" cried one of the villagers; that name! It was the youkai that attacked me after the first fight with Sesshoumaru. What was he doing here?  
  
------Saburo's PoV------  
  
It was that hanyou again, the half-brother of Sesshoumaru-sama. Now he appeared in my lands. and he was trying to defend the village from a centipede. His skills had matured but still he had a long way before reaching his older brother. I grabbed my sword and jumped infront of the centipede. With a single slash his head rolled in the floor.  
  
"Wait!" a human girl cried, I could sense Miko energy from her. She approached me shyly and picked up something from the head of the beast. "It's a shikkon shard."  
  
------Inuyasha's PoV------  
  
He allowed Kagome to approach and she took the shikkon shard from the creature's head. "Please stand back."  
  
A faint purple glow was coming out from his claws. He placed both of his claws infront of the creature and released a large energy beam. The centipede practically disappeared turning in a mountain of dust.  
  
"I could not let that flesh to rot in this village." He turned to Kagome and me. "So what business brings Inuyasha to my lands?"  
  
"We're in the search of the Shikkon shards." Immediately Kagome answered to him. She would always tell her story to anyone who asked. but she wouldn't tell that SHE was the one to brake the Jewel in the first place "Well, you have certainly saved this land in the process of doing so. The least I can do is to offer you a place to stay and some food."  
  
"We won't be taking it" everyone stared at me. I was not going to stay under the same roof as one of my brother's friends. He would probably have a plan against us. This could be a chance for Sesshoumaru to attack. "We have a long journey ahead and we don't need your help."  
  
"I'm not offering you help. For it is a debt I have acquired with you the very same moment you protected this village even if you were not aware that this lands belong to me. It is not charity, it is DUTY."  
  
"I think we should accept his proposal, we really need a rest Kagome-sama." I glared at the monk, he probably was interested in getting a fine place to rest but I was really worried about that youkai.  
  
"Yes and some food will no harm to us, Right Kagome-chan?" I knew I had no chance when Sango agreed to go. Now all I could do was to follow them and expect the worse.  
  
------Saburo's PoV------  
  
Finally after the long arguing we were home, of course the human lord didn't like it when Inuyasha and the kitsune cub walked into his palace but again he's have to bear with it. The group was very impressed with the place. A sweet scent came to me, it was Maeko, I walked ahead of them to receive her.  
  
"Saburo!.I am so relieved that you are unharmed. I was so worried!" before she could continue I held her in my arms kindly, she turned to Inuyasha and the others and smiled at them. "Greetings! I am Maeko princess of this castle and wife of Saburo. Who might you be?"  
  
"He is Inuyasha the youngest son of my deceased Lord Sugimi-sama. It was his group who warned the villagers." Their surprised faces caused Maeko to smile for a second time. "I will make sure the servants get you the best. If you excuse me." she left looking back over her shoulder at the group.  
  
------Inuyasha's PoV------  
  
A new day had come and we left the palace where Saburo lived. His scent was all over the place. And the princess. she carried a hanyou cub within her. He was being cautious with us keeping his cub and the princess from our reach but I knew they were there all along. Someone who was friend of Sessoumaru could not lead a life like that; protecting and caring for humans.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha? You've been quite serious since we left the palace." Kagome gave me a worried look, I wanted to tell her I was thinking about my father but I couldn't. She wouldn't understand it.  
  
"Feh! I'm fine!" I kept thinking those hanyou would end up meeting the same fate all hanyou meet. They would be despised by their own youkai or human. just like me. I turned to look at the castle one more time. The breeze hit my face and then I noticed.  
  
"Naraku!" I headed back into the palace.  
  
------Maeko's PoV------  
  
Something was wrong, I extended my hand towards Saburo and called his name again. He remained in a dark corner glaring back at me with his flaming green eyes. Those warm eyes full of love were now full of hate.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" I gazed at his cheek but he instantly pulled away. "Go as far as you can!" with that he pushed me away and rushed out of the room.  
  
I tried to follow him but he was too fast for me, I fell to my knees exhausted and then he appeared. The hanyou from that morning was not looking down at me. For some reason I felt I could trust him and decided to explain everything to him.  
  
"Please I beg you to help Saburo." He pulled me back to my feet and went after Saburo. It was true that Saburo was a powerful demon and a terrible enemy but he was my husband, I loved him and I would do anything to get him back. Something wrong was happening to him and he needed me. I went after the hanyou.  
  
------Inuyasha's PoV------  
  
I held my arm in pain, that bastard was stronger than what I expected. His powers were different to any I had seen. I knew there was a Shikkon shard controlling him but without Kagome I couldn't locate it. He had knocked her out with ease, just the same as for Miroku and Sango. Shippou was trying to bring them back to their senses but it was going to take a while.  
  
"Stop it you idiot! You're destroying the village!" I tried to bring more sense to him but it was useless. I could see it in his void stare. I was trying to keep this as long as possible so Kagome could wake up. She could take the shard from his body and then he would be saved.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you want to kill me and save the humans? At this rate I'll end up killing you and your punny little companions, uh hanyou?"  
  
"And then!?! Would you go and kill you own wife and your children after you're done with the villagers?!? Is that what you want?" I tackled him to the ground. He was still fighting to get free from the control of the shard. My shoulder was in pain, he was very strong even to hit. He rolled in the floor holding his head. I went to Kagome and shook her by the collar.  
  
"Owch!! Cut it out!!. Can't you be more gentle?" This was a desperate situation, more humans were approaching and they were armed. Probably getting ready to kill Saburo. "Hurry up will ya!!! Tell me where is the shard."  
  
Kagome carefully looked at him and pointed his chest. "It's near the heart I can see it!!"  
  
------Sesshoumaru's PoV------  
  
The sword called Tenseiga had a peculiar use, it was able to bring the dead back to life. At least it had brought that little girl back to life. It would come handy. Perhaps Saburo knew some other use for the sword. I would pay him a little visit, after all his lands were close and maybe he could find a place for the little girl. Before arriving I sensed my half-brother's pest. He was in the village and so was Naraku.  
  
"What's wrong Sesshoumaru-sama?!"  
  
"Stay here with Rin. Wait until I come back!" I didn't wait for a reply, Saburo's blood was on the air too. He could be in trouble facing both Inuyasha and Naraku at the same time.  
  
------Maeko's PoV------  
  
Saburo was rolling in the floor. I could see his pain. I wanted to warn him that my father was gathering an army to kill him. The hanyou was the only to stop him, otherwise he'd be killed. The men prepared their arrows.  
  
"Saburo!!" I could see him turning to me. His precious green eyes.  
  
"Sangon Tetsusou!!" the hanyou hit his chest, the blood flied in the air and he hit the floor. I rushed to his side, I wanted to help him. The hanyou fell to the ground too. He was exhausted just like Saburo. When he turned to me, his stare got back and I threw myself at his arms. One of the girls went to the hanyou and picked up something, a small shinny piece of a jewel. "This is the responsible for all. Now everything is fine."  
  
"No, Naraku is still here." the hanyou tried to stand but the wounds Saburo inflicted to him didn't allowed him to do so. I turned to my father, expecting that his men would lower their weapons but they didn't. I was horrified when the thick cloud of arrows went our way.  
  
------Inuyasha's PoV------  
  
Those stupid arrows wouldn't hurt me or Saburo but Kagome and the princess. I pulled Kagome away from the reach of the arrows, she yelled back at me after her heavy landing but she would be ok. The princess curled in Saburo's chest. He gave me a strange look and rose from the floor.  
  
"Promise me you will take her out of here!" I nodded with my head, he deserved it.  
  
"What?!" the princess held tightly to his clothing. "You will live Maeko, you and our children." He pushed her away and prepared to receive the arrows.  
  
I grabbed the woman and prepared to jump away, then I noticed why he was so worried. Among the arrows was a tick spear made of flesh. It had Naraku's scent all over, it was trying to kill me. The spear pierced his chest and exploded. The explosion caused me to crash and I released the princess. I could hear her crying.  
  
"SABURO!!!!!" I was sorry. he saved my life. when I was too weak to notice what Naraku had schemed. That spear was prepared for me. Yet he received it and.  
  
"Keiji!!! I must go to him." The princess got off my grasp and went back to the castle. I tried to follow her but I passed out.  
  
------Sessohumaru's PoV------  
  
The place had Naraku's stench all over. My senses guided me to Saburo, he was lying in a pool of his own blood. I went to his side and kneeled to hold him. His wound had Naraku's repulsive signature mixed with some of Inuyasha's. If my half-brother had something to do with this.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm terribly sorry for this failure."  
  
"Was this my half-brother's doing?"  
  
"No, it was some other hanyou. I tried to save Maeko but." It happened again, the feelings of compassion and love for humans had become a deadly weakness. I turned to see more humans preparing to attack, apparently they wanted both of us dead. Their pathetical excuses of weapons were not going to be enough to defeat me.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, will you concede a warrior his last will?"  
  
"What might that be?"  
  
"Keiji." those were his last words. Wasted on a hanyou. But now it was my duty. I would at least make sure the brat was safe for it was Saburo's wish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: This happens right after the battle between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru (where he receives Tenseiga) and of course after meeting Totousai ^^  
  
yours:  
  
zeva 


	6. Chapter 6

**SHISOU (Shadow of death) **

_Chapter Five: The hanyou Naraku_

Long time without a new chapter, long time without writing or doing anything productive at that, I checked back at the old chapters and noticed dumb word corrector changed some of them X.X and also that some other signs transformed into periods, which makes the flow a little harsh, also the points of view are not very different from one another, the quotes are the only difference and the character tempers, I'll try to fix that onto the next chapters and make better AN for I completely sux at this x.xU

Thank you all for the reviews and support, and no more Kill Bill quotes :P nahh! I love that movie, so I'll keep doing the quote thing :P

Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha we all know who does, and it's not me --U

------Inuyasha's PoV------

My eyes adjusted to the mysterious light, the scent of smoke and burnt wood reminded me of the fight and also of my promise to Saburo. A stunning pain attacked me; I was wounded and unable to move it also made Kagome notice I was conscious. The sad look on her face instantly told me something was very wrong.

"Maeko-hime . . . she is dead . . ."

"WHAT! How the hell did that happened!" my angry tone only made her feel worse as some tears escaped her eyes.

"She went back into the castle to save her family but it was too late, it all collapsed killing everyone."

"Fuck! That can't be!" Ignoring her I went towards the remains of the castle my face frowned at the stench of Naraku and also some of Sesshoumaru's. The frown eased when a faint scent leaded me away from the castle, it was a child. . . no . . . it was a hanyou, Saburo's son!

"What is it Inuyasha? Something wrong?" her hand was placed softly in my shoulder but I refused to answer afraid I'd loose all of my concentration and traces of that scent. The others soon came after her; Miroku and Sango also noticed I was thinking hard on something.

"I have a promise to keep." That was all I could say before rushing after the source of that scent, I had to see for myself that the princess or the child were safe. The group was following me, it was easy to notice their scent but slowing down was not an option if I had to find the young hanyou. Something made this matter way more personal than I first thought.

"Why does it bothers you that much Master Inuyasha?" the tiny voice of Myoga reminded me I was not alone. Answering his question was hard, mostly because I didn't have the answer yet for myself.

------Sessohumaru's PoV------

"Mother . . . " the child called once again for that human in his sleep, Rin was a bit curious about him knowing he was not a common human. They should be around the same age for a hanyou was not that different to a human child. Soon he was awake, his eyes red from crying and his troth dry from the smoke. With a sad stare he examined all of us not really caring if we were friends or enemies, like if he knew his parents and relatives were all dead and also forgetting he once feared me almost to death.

"Rise now son of Saburo." Reluctantly he did somehow reassembling his father in the process. "Follow after me if you wish to see what has become of your homelands." The look of both hurt and curiosity was evident.

"How did I get out? . . ." he uttered some words about the human lord and the soldiers. The young hanyou was trying to remember why he was alive while the others died. And suddenly he came to a realization. "Okaa-san!. . . She saved me. . ."

"That human also saved this . . . " his eyes regained some strength as I placed the red katana that once long ago was given to Saburo. Again I was set to give the very same object to one of his descendants, unfortunately he was half human.

"You must not let the body of your father to rot in this land for he deserves a proper burial." There was nothing more to say, for he was not my servant or a youkai and my advice was not for him. My mind was busy thinking how to give his father a proper revenge. "Arigatou." Finally proving he had manners he lowered his head a gesture Saburo knew well.

"Rin! Jakken! We are leaving." Enough time was wasted in this procedure, the search for Naraku again became a priority. Another insult was displayed in front of me, Inuyasha had something to do in this and he would also pay at the proper time.

------Naraku's PoV------

It took a while before that bothering dog demon left, allowing enough time to reach the young hanyou who would prove to be useful very soon. So lonely and vulnerable, that Sesshoumaru was not very smart to leave him. The other group was still a few hours away, all I needed was a few minutes alone with the innocent mind and I would have a new ally. At first the disoriented child just stared at the sword in his hands admiring it or more likely remembering. "Father. . . I promise to make you proud." So that was it! His father had been the inu youkai that saved Inuyasha and the human women by scarifying his own live.

After a few minutes the young hanyou walked back towards the castle. "Father. . . Mother. . . What am I to do now?" His eyes turning red again while a few tears escaped, but deep inside I knew there was some hate towards humans.

"Poor child. . ." It would seem his senses were not developed for he only noticed my presence when I placed a hand at his shoulder. A faint smile formed while his fear grew within his stare. "Don't fear me, I don't mean you any harm. . . For I merely have a proposal for you."

"For me?" He blinked twice, as if forcing this idea into his mind.

"Have you ever heard of the Shikkon no tama? It is a powerful element that will grant any wish to the one who posses it."

"Father told me about it, not long ago some strangers came searching for it but. . . they only had tiny parts." Without any doubt that was Inuyasha and his group, this was easier than I first considered.

"That is all you need, a fragment and your deceased parents could both be brought back to life! For the power of that jewel is so great it will be very easy to achieve."

"Where do I get those fragments?" Finally the question I was waiting for and the beginning of my plan. I tightened the hold on his shoulder pulling the young hanyou closer, this time he was not surprised or scared.

"I am afraid that very same group that came to your village is holding the most of the shards, so you will have to take the shards from them." The hold on the sword tightened while he again fought to push that idea into his mind. "Then when you have the shards, bring them to me and I will use them to unite you with your parents once again." It was entertaining to mold his weak frail mind.

"I'll do it!"

------Inuyasha's PoV------

Sesshoumaru's stench was now stronger, as well as the other scent. . . the one I was after and some unexpected bastard; Naraku! My sword was prepared if another fight came up.

"Hey kid!" He was alone, near a used clay puppet that belonged to Naraku and it was broken. "You ok?"

"Who are you?" After all what happened the brat was so confused, after all we weren't introduced before. It would seem Tessaiga was not needed right now for the scent of Naraku was weakening.

"I'm Inuyasha, promised your father I'll make sure you were ok." His confused stare made me think what would Naraku do before I arrived. The young hanyou was visibly fine and there was nothing peculiar in his energy or scent. "Come, let's get outta here kid."

Finally back at the remains of the village the group prepared to leave. The survival villagers were not very friendly maybe even afraid something worse would happen if we stayed. Kagome and Shippou where the first to approach him, the kid was used to humans so there was nothing to worry about. "So, what's your name? I'm Kagome and this is Shippou!" That fox was very happy to have some other kid to bother he even forgot to argue with me.

"My name is Kenshin." Shippou ventured to jump into his shoulder showing him some of those sweets Kagome would always bring for him. "This is candy you want some?" Keiji accepted shyly doing exactly what Shippou did.

"You both look very cute." Kagome smiled widely at the pair.

A/N: Finally Naraku is here! (I just love him! He is so cuteeee!)

Hopefully this chapter is better than the previous the change will be slow and subtle until I can fix it ¬3¬ maybe even forget the whole PoV thing, seems I'm not good at it :P for the time being only the main characters will have pov's (I kno I'm lazy) this chapter is a bit longer than the others but don't worry the story is short, well shorter than the ones I usually do XD and it's already set so don't worry.

P.S. There's some fanart somewhere, I'll probably put the link in the next chapter as I said I'm much better with images than words XP

_yours: _

zeva


End file.
